Comparisons were made of the morphological characteristics of endocardial lesions produced by transcatheter delivery of either laser irradiation or electrical shock in closed-chest anesthetized dogs. The results obtained show that transcatheter laser photoablation can produce controlled endocardial lesions with less energy and fewer deleterious effects than transcatheter electrode shock.